1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a button switch assembly, and more particularly to an illumination button switch assembly and an electronic device having the illumination button switch assembly.
2. Related Art
Button switch assemblies are widely applied in various electronic devices. A button switch assembly is provided to be pressed to generate a corresponding switching signal, such that an electronic device performs a corresponding action.
When the electronic device is operated under insufficient illumination, a user usually cannot quickly recognize positions of buttons and marks on the buttons. Therefore, the user cannot correctly operate the buttons. In order to solve the above problem, various button illumination assemblies are introduced in the prior art to illuminate the buttons.
For example, Taiwan Publication No. 200717559 disclosed a keypad. The keypad includes a flexible light guiding plate, and a key pattern and a passivation layer f are disposed on the flexible light guiding plate to form a thin film keypad. When the keypad is pressed, a switching signal is generated. Light is projected onto the flexible light guiding plate through a light source and a reflector, so as to illuminate the thin film keypad. The keypad in No. 200717559 is a thin film keypad with key caps (button caps), therefore the problem for illuminating key caps (button caps) is not solved. Meanwhile, the reflector requires additional space and increases the cost of the keypad.
Taiwan Patent No. I239543 disclosed a button illumination module. A light source and a light-guiding button cap are disposed on a key substrate, and a diffusion sheet is disposed inside the button cap. The button cap covers the light source for receiving light and allowing the light to travel through the button cap. Therefore, the top surface of the button cap is illuminated. The button illumination module in I239543 further includes an elastic member to keep a gap between the button cap and a switch element constantly. To prevent the elastic member from blocking a traveling path of the light, the elastic member is disposed on a periphery of the button cap, such that a space occupied by the button illumination module is increased.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M312129 disclosed a push button device having a light-emitting structure, in which a sheet is disposed on a circuit board, and a plurality of conductive reeds is disposed on the sheet. Actuators are disposed above the sheet, and correspond to the conductive reeds. Plural buttons are disposed on the actuators. When any of the buttons is pressed, the corresponding actuator is pressed by the button, and then a corresponding conductive reed is pressed by the actuator to generate a switching signal. The push button device in M312129 further includes a light-guiding film disposed above the actuators and the sheet to guide the light to illuminate the keys. However, the push button device in M312129 is only applicable to thin film button, and can only illuminate all the buttons at the same time rather than illuminating a single button.